


Jughead and Betty

by strangerthannormal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthannormal/pseuds/strangerthannormal
Summary: The story of Jughead and Betty :) :) just how it's meant to be!!!!





	

Betty, heart racing, leaned in to kiss Jughead for the very first time.   
Jughead stepped back, smiling awkwardly.   
"I'm sorry Betty, but I'm asexual. I really like you but for me to be in an sexual relationship would make me uncomfortable. But I'd be happy to keep helping support you and investigate what's going with Polly and Jason because I really care about you."   
"Thanks for telling me Jughead, you're an amazing friend and maybe we could be in a romantic relationship one day, one that isn't based on sexual attraction but is still loving and caring."  
"That'd be swell Betty."   
And everything was awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo asexuality is a spectrum some people might be okay with casual sexual intimacy some might be sex-repulsed woooo


End file.
